


life with you

by andengg_18



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andengg_18/pseuds/andengg_18
Summary: A one-shot AU where Johnny is so overwhelmed by his boyfriend Renjun washing his hair (based by the reddit post: https://www.reddit.com/r/offmychest/comments/b01u6s/my_girlfriend_washed_my_hair_today/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3)-------And Youngho is just there sitting on the toilet bowl while Renjun is massaging his head gently. He was so overwhelmed he don't know what to do but to sit there silently, feeling the softness of Renjun's hands that he didn't noticed his tears starting to roll down on his cheeks and right there Youngho have made up his mind that he will spend his whole lifetime together with this guy infront him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	life with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first ever work here so i hope you will like it! Thank you for reading!!~

It was such a tiring day for Seo Youngho- again. He decided to finished all of his office documents from the past two weeks to the next month because of a very personal reason. He can even hardly walk straight to the entrance door of his house for the reason that he didn't ate lunch and dinner just to finish all of the office tasks in one day. Before, a dark and quiet house welcomes him every time he goes home that makes him feel more tired than he is already. A cold and empty atmosphere of his house just gives him an indescribable pain that he tries to wipe away but tonight... tonight is different and he smiled at that thought. 

A warm and sweet ambiance welcomes the taller guy as he enters the house. It is still dark and quite but unlike before the house is very calming and comfortable. Youngho went to the kitchen and sees a moomin-shaped food tent on the bar counter. He shook his head and let out a cackle. He lifted it up and saw a cold hot pot then a note saying, " I made it for you heart heart ps. its not the one I made last week so its edible." 

The taller guy takes a spoonful of the cold hotpot. "Mmmh, I guess I won't be staying for in the toilet tonight," he mumbles. 

After taking his late dinner, Youngho went upstairs and saw his sleeping beauty on his bed. He slowly walked to his bed and knelt down to watch his beauty sleeping soundly like a cute toddler. He gently brushed his hand through the sleeping boy's hair and kiss its forehead. The smaller boy wakes up on his slumber and saw his lover. He quickly gets up and hug the taller guy. "Go back to sleep, I'm just gonna wash up then i'll join you" Youngho said to Renjun.

Renjun send a quick kiss to Youngho and smiled at him. "I missed you, did you ate already?" the smaller guy asked. Youngho nodded his head. Youngho kissed Renjun's forehead before walking inside the bathroom. One by one he removed his office clothes and went inside the shower room. 

He groans loudly. 

He can feel the pain on his body more as he take a cold shower. He stand still for a minute before he proceed on his bath not until he heard the door open. His brows furrowed when he saw Renjun coming inside the bathroom with his oversized shirt. 

"I'm gonna help you with your bath," the smaller guy said. Youngho looks at Renjun confused, "help me what?" Youngho was taken aback when Renjun started to undress himself and joined him under the shower. 

"Babe i want it too so bad but i can't rn- aww!" 

"I am helping you to have a nice bath because i know you're very tired, you horny man!" Renjun rolled his eyes, he took the soap on the rack and starts to rub it on Youngho's back. The younger signal his lover to slouch which Youngho quickly obliged. 

Confused was written on Youngho's face while watching his boyfriend bathing him. He had a fair share of women and men before meeting Renjun but never in his love history this scene happened so this is so weird to him that all he could do is follow Renjun's instructions like a little kid. 

Youngho tried to reach the shampoo bottle but before he could do that, Renjun got it quickly. The younger put an enough amount of shampoo onto his boyfriend's hair and starts to brush his hands through it, lathering it over his scalp. 

And Youngho is just there sitting on the toilet bowl while Renjun is massaging his head gently. He was so overwhelmed he don't know what to do but to sit there silently, feeling the softness of Renjun's hands that he didn't noticed his tears starting to roll down on his cheeks and right there Youngho have made up his mind that he will spend his whole lifetime together with this guy infront him.

Renjun's noticed his tears and worriedly look at him and asked him about it but he only smiled at him. 

Youngho slide Renjun's hands to his cheeks, he snaked his arms on the younger small waist and placed his chin on its shoulder, savoring the Cloud nine he is in right now. Renjun that is now the confused one, hug Youngho back, caressing it but that stopped when Youngho whispered to him. 

Marry me...

Renjun quickly pushed Youngho and faced him. "W-what? Did... did you-" Youngho laughed then kiss the younger on its lips. The two men shared a hot kiss for a minute before Youngho pulled away. He looks at Renjun's eyes and smiled lovingly at him, "make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me, Renjun."

"I know its so suprising to tell you this right now that we are under the shower and both naked but I am serious Renjun. This thing has been running through my mind since our anniversary, I actually finished my works to prepare my proposal to you because you know I want it to be memorable and beautiful but being with you now, I can't wait any longer babe. I can't wait to put the ring on your finger and call you my husband so marry me Renjun. Please marry me and let me spend my life with you."

The younger is frozen on his spot. He is processing all the things that is happening infront of him, he just wanted to help his boyfriend from his bath so he could hug him on their bed but now Youngho is proposing to him... asking to marry him. 

Renjun bite his lips to stop himself from crying but as he look at Youngho waiting for his answer, the younger bursts into tears. 

"You... why are you like this. You already know my answer, you idiot!" he cried. Youngho comfort his crying boyfriend, giving him wet kisses on its face. "I know but I want it to hear from you. I never intended to make you cry babe."

Renjun took a deep breath and calmed himself from crying. Hee looked at his boyfriend with a sweetest smile he could give then slowly nod his head to say he agreed and look at how happy the older guy is, he gave his boyfriend but now his fiancè a couple of kisses while whispering the word- i love you.

The two lovers once again shared another kiss but this time its longer and hotter.


End file.
